Polyester resins, such as those taught by Meyer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,780, polyester-imides, as taught by Schmidt et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,250, and polyester-amide-imides, such as those taught by Sattler in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,555,113 and 3,652,471 and by Kwiecinski, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,032, have been used to coat and overcoat electrical conductors. In a continuous wire enameling process, a wire is passed into a bath containing a wire enamel, then through a die, followed by baking in an oven to cure the coating. After several continuous passes, the enameled wire can be made into coils for electric motors or the like by means of automatic winding machines.
In such machines, the enameled wires are subjected to severe mechanical abrasion. This consideration, plus the need for "slip", i.e., reducing friction between contacting enameled wires during winding, which allows for putting more conductor in a motor slot or the like, and thus increasing the power the electrical machine can deliver, resulted in the improved, lubricated coatings of Sattler et al., and Merian, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,148, and 3,775,175 respectively. In Sattler et al., a thin or discontinuous film of polyethylene is used to cover the enamel, and in Merian, a dispersion of polyethylene is mixed with the wire enamel before enamel coating. While these coatings, using external lubricating agents, are effective to provide lubricity to a certain degree, an enamel having the lubricity entity as an integral part of the polymer forming the coating would be desirable.
In other areas, fluorine containing compounds have been used to make organic, fibrous materials that are oil and water repellent. Ahlbrecht, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,861, teaches fluorinated aliphatic alcohols containing perfluoroalkyl groups with 3 to 12 carbon atoms as intermediates in the preparation of: perfluoroalkylsubstituted triazines, which when reacted with formaldehyde yield compounds useful as thermosetting resins exhibiting oil and water repellent characteristics; perfluoroalkyl acrylates, useful as oil and water repellent coatings for fabric or paper; and perfluoroalkyl halomethyl ethers and their quarternary amine salts, useful as oil resistant coatings for textiles, paper, leather and wood. Smeltz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,016, teaches fluorinated polyesters, useful as oil and water repellent fabric coatings, where the polyesters are prepared from perfluoroalkyl-terminated, alkyl-1,3-propane diol, and a dibasic acid, such as malonic acid, succinic acid, phthalic acid, terephthalic acid, or the like, with optional addition of a nonhalogenated diol, such as ethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, 1, 4-cyclohexane diol, or the like.